vikingsgonewildfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun!
More Fun Vikings Gone Wild Stuff :) The creators of Vikings Gone Wild often introduce more fun, funny, and beneficial stuff to the game and to the VGW community. Here are a few examples! Art Contest: So far, we've had 1 fun Art Contest. EVERYDAYiPLAY asked for entries. Some players decorated their villages, and we voted. There were 10 valid entries. There were 3 winners. :) Free Gifts: Free is Fun! When you Subscribe to/Like the Vikings Gone Wild App Page on Face Book, you can receive notifications in your FB news feed about Free Gifts offers. You click the link that VGW shares. That takes you into your game, and you get to collect lots of free resources and sometimes free troops! Here is a variety of examples: 150kG+B.jpg|150kG+B 300k gold.png|300k gold 150kG+B 200N.png|150kG+B 200N 400k gold.png|400k gold 200kG+B 200N.png|200kG+B 200N 300kB 500N.png|300kB 500N 300kG+B 500N.png|300kG+B 500N 222kG+B 222N.png|222kG+B 222N 3Sham+300kG+B.png|3Sham+300kG+B 3Hound+400kB+2kN.png|3Hound+400kB+2kN 2Bone+350kG+200kB.png|2Bone+350kG+200kB 9Dwar+9Warr+5kN.png|9Dwar+9Warr+5kN 10Ass+500kG+B.png|10Ass+500kG+B 3Sham+500kG+B.png|3Sham+500kG+B 300kG+B 2kN.png|300kG+B 2kN Daily Bonus: You get free stuff, including free gems.. every day for just loading the game. :) In-game description Wait till the countdown ends to collect your daily reward. Each day you can collect up to 6 of them. The free stuff may vary a bit, but here is an example of 1 days bonuses. Daily Bonus1a.jpg|Daily Bonus1a Daily Bonus2a.jpg|Daily Bonus2a Daily Bonus3a.jpg|Daily Bonus3a Daily Bonus4a.jpg|Daily Bonus4a Daily Bonus5a.jpg|Daily Bonus5a Daily Bonus6a.jpg|Daily Bonus6a Daily Bonus7a.jpg|Daily Bonus7a Game also lets you decide how you want to receive the free troops. Events: There are often fun Events. The more you fight, the more benefits you receive! Event_DoubleLoot_Beer.png|Event_DoubleLoot_Beer Event_DoubleLoot_Gold.png|Event_DoubleLoot_Gold Event_DoubleLoot_Nectar.png|Event_DoubleLoot_Nectar Seasonal: Vikings Gone Wild loves to celebrate special occasions with Cool Game Art, Free Gifts, and sometimes related Quests! Here are some examples: 1 Year Anni.jpg|1 Year Anni Happy Halloween.png|Happy Halloween Winter Theme.png|Winter Theme Happy Holidays.png|Happy Holidays Happy New Year.png|Happy New Year 2 Year Anni.png|2 Year Anni Saint Patrick's Day+Quest.png|Saint Patrick's Day+Quest Happy Easter.png|Happy Easter Merry Christmas.png|Merry Christmas Happy New Year 2016.png|Happy New Year 2016 Valentine's Day+Gifts.png|Valentine's Day+Gifts Opportunities to Help: Vikings Gone Wild developers try their best to listen to player feedback, and often ask the VGW community for assistance. Aside from the Game Chat Moderators, the Game Forum Moderators, and the Game Beta Testers also being players of the game, developers have also often invited players to help with making the game better for all. Here are a couple of examples: Players 1K.jpg|Players_1K Interested In Players1.jpg|Interested In Players1 Players 10K.jpg|Players_10K Help Beta Testers Wanted.png|Help_Beta Testers Wanted Help Translators Wanted.png|Help_Translators Wanted Intro Game Translation.png|Intro_Game Translation Players 100K.jpg|Players_100K Forum Games: Once a month, the Game Moderator Team pillage the Community Managers pockets for 3000 Gems. They present their own Vikings Gone Wild related Forum Game on the Official Viking Gone Wild Forum, and give away 1000 Gems to 3 Forum Game winners! The monthly Forum Game is open to all players, is usually open for about 1 week, usually involves completing some type of puzzle, or answering game related questions, or searching the forum for pictures, and always involves entrants providing a Month related picture for the Moderator Team to vote on. :) Follow the above link. Click on "Forum Events". Click on and read both of the top pinned posts, and then click "New Topic" to post your entry for the game. :) Teasers: EVERYDAYiPLAY loves to tease us players! Divine Intervention: Sometimes when the battle is over, players are offered Gifts from the Gods! Category:Resources Category:Troops